Addelwolfa Grey And The Basterds
by XxBLUExXxENVYxX
Summary: The story of a young woman and her interactions with the Basterds. There will be blood, gore, jokes, and sex :3 Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Addelwolfa is German for noble she wolf. I actually made her for an entirely unrelated story a few years ago. Upon researching I found out that the male counterpart was Addelwolf- which is a variant of Adolf and so you get the irony...

Addle, pronounced: *ah-dul*

Addle sat quietly at the kitchen table, soundly sipping her black coffee from a mug, the strong aroma soothed her shaken and frilled nerves. No one seemed to be in the hide out, which worried her, it wasn't like the guys to just leave and not breath a word of departure. Though now that she really thought about it, she vaguely remembered Donny bursting into her room and asking something about going out. Though she had ignored him and tried to drift back into a particularly erotic and satisfying-yet unwelcome dream about a faceless tormentor. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she remembered her dream, who ever had her chained up and performing such acts on her that she might read in some French erotica, did one hell of a good job. She guessed the guys had went out for some late night merry making considering Aldo hadn't told her anything about an exceptionally important mission in their near future.

She sighed as she began to come back to her senses, the hideout was cold as fuck, probably just warm enough for her not to see her breath, and there she sat in an old button up and underwear, it just so happened that the button up was Hugo's, and she could remember exactly how she had acquired it. A few days after joining the bastards, Hugo was taken out into the field with the Basterds for the first time. Addle smiled as she thought of what was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, she was pinned between a nazi and a tree, the German beheld a joyous crooked smile as he struggled against Addles hands, she tried with all her might but the German was slowly succeeding in piercing her delicate flesh with her own combat knife. Blood trickled down her chest as she tried in vain not to scream , biting her lip to the point of blood. Suddenly the knife was driven away from her, the blade traveled down her shirt, effectively ripping it right in half. Addle remembered staring into his cold blue eyes as Hugo held the back of the struggling nazis uniform and drove a knife into the side of his neck, twisting it as blood spurted onto her face and the nazi went limp.

"Here." He hadn't even hesitated, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to her before running back to god knows where.

She chuckled as she began to recall this as her first feelings for a male. Watching the way his muscles flexed under tanned skin, the way he carried out his duties with a stare that let you know he could handle what ever you wanted to throw his way. Afterward she had tried to return the shirt, but he just shook his head and said not to even worry about it. And as for the cut in her chest, it had turned into a thin silver slanted "L" that could barely be seen, that nazi seemed to think it would be funny or brilliant to emulate the Basterds signature.

Not even five minutes later the woman was pulled from her silent-and not to mention much appreciated alone time by the slamming of car doors and the hoots of some very happy men.

She jumped as the front door slammed open, in came the Basterds, Aldo was first to notice her, his eyes lit up as he spotted her sitting at the table.

"Come on Ace we got ourselves a Nazi." He pulled her up as the others trudged in, last was Donny, thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes was a blonde woman, gagged and Bound in constricting ropes. She had on a bright red sequenced dress, that look very expensive. Addle couldn't help but think that she looked to beautiful to even begin to emit even the slightest sign of distain of ugliness toward anyone.

Right as she opened her mouth to say something Aldo called to Donny,

"Take her to the basement and strap her to the table!"

"All right."

Slightly annoyed she cleared her throat, causing Aldo to redirect his attention back to her.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you guys were going on a mission?"

Aldo began to walk her toward the basement steps, here all the guys had just perviously converged.

"Well it was more of just an unwindin' period, you know a nice night of drinking. I told Donny to ask you.."

Addle nodded, "yeah he did."

Aldo glanced at the basement door as it came into view.

"Well I stepped out side of the bar for a second, and this crazy bitch puts a gun to my head, spittin'at Kraut language. I subdued her and me and the guys called it a night..." He sighed.

"Gotta tell yah, no matter how drunk you are, or ever will be. Nothin' sobers you up like the barrel of a gun to the back of yer' head."

He laughed off the last part as they entered the basement, all the men stood around the panicked blonde, awaiting their next orders. Addle found herself leaning against the wall next to Hugo, of course in doing so she felt so exposed and self conscious, her black hair a disheveled mess, sleep lines under her tired eyes, and a blush that soon formed from habit of being so close to him. Though she didn't have much time to dwell on her insecurities, as Aldo didn't waste any time getting down to business. Everyone was silent, it was like a ritual, Aldo's treatment of captives. Addle knew that besides that, one of the reasons everyone was so quiet, so stone still, had to do with the fact that she was a woman. If she refused to speak, someone would have to coax her.

Everyone in the room had some experience in torture, Hell even Addle could break a few bones, and pull some teeth every now and again. But it was like a silent battle, who would Aldo choose to do the dirty work? Each man seemed to try and make himself smaller, less noticeable. Something about torturing a woman didn't sit right within their guts, and Addle could feel it.

"You speak English?"

He stared down at the woman, again Addle couldn't help but be entranced by how beautiful she was, she wondered for a second if she really was a nazi-or more likely-a nazi wife.

Addle watched as the woman nodded, unreadable emotions seemed to be swirling within her blue green eyes.

Aldo brought a finger down to her face, he gingerly traced her jawline, she shied away from his touch, causing him to smile.

"Now listen here girly, I'm gonna do you a favor, an get rid of that gag. And when I do, your goin' to give me a damn good reason as to why you thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on me. And if I see fit, I might, just might let cha go." He pulled out his ridiculously huge hunting knife, letting it catch the light as he eyed it with silent appreciation.

"But still with a cost."

He smirked, letting her know that wether she left here alive or not, she was going to bare with her, the mistake of fucking with The Basterds for the rest of her life.

Addle stared as Aldo gingerly removed the cloth from her red lipstick framed mouth, somehow her make up had not been disturbed in anyway, she looked like a silent goddess, that was, until she found her voice.

Like nails on a chalk board her voice came, like a dog turning on its master she snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JEWISH SCUM! my husband should have killed you all! töte mich jetzt, ich würde lieber sterben, als in deiner Gegenwart nicht länger bleiben!"

Addle mentally flinched, what harshness. Though she had to admit the crazy bitch had guts, strapped to a table in a room full of war hardened Jewish men who wouldn't have wasted anytime tearing a man who said that to pieces.

"Bad girl."

Aldo jammed the gag right between her lips as she began to squirm and scream.

Aldo looked around the room for a second,

"Will someone tell me what she said?"

"She said-"Addle and Hugo began at the same time, Addle began to flush as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She chuckled nervously as she caught Hugo's gaze, he nodded as to let her finish, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

"She said to kill her because she would rather die than be in our presence any longer."

Aldo lifted a brow, "Didn't know you spoke German." And looked back down at the furious blonde.

It was odd, but no one had ever asked. Anytime they needed any translating it was Wicki or Hugo that stepped up to bat, Addle never really had use for it anyway, besides occasional reading and listening to the pleas of a dying Nazi now and again. Oh, and there was the listening to Hugo and Wicki share strained conversations at times, but that was just an added pleasure.

The lieutenant ran a hand through his dark hair,

"Anybody got a cigarette?"

He held his hand out as Utivitch stepped forward to place the stick in his palm.

"Much appreciated."

Addle could see the woman's eyes dart back and forth, and every which way, full of question as Aldo lit the cigarette and took a long draw. Addle shared the same look of question, Aldo Raine did not smoke cigarettes, she was sure that was what had the others entranced as well.

"Now honey you didn't do what I asked, and even the proudest Nazi knows that you should always follow orders..." He took another drag. "Or face the consequences."

Addle cringed as Aldo snubbed his cigarette on the white flesh of her chest, the woman was convulsing in pain, muffled screams and tears escaping her consonance. It seemed that the room gained an air of relief, it seemed Aldo was taking this job on by himself, much to everybody's quickly fleeting mental anguish.

As soon as the captive stopped screaming Aldo spoke,

"Now we're gonna try that again, mind telling me why you would see it fit to threaten my life, sweetie?"

The tone in his voice told Addle that he was taking this threat to his life on a personal level. Once more, he took the gag from her mouth, but now her face was blotched and her porcelain skin glew with red undertones.

It took her a minute, she looked around and fresh tears began rimming her large eyes. She closed her eyes and lay her head to the side.

"You brutes tortured my husband, by the time they had found his body-"

she sniffled.

"he was unrecognizable...they-they had to identify him my his wedding band!" Addle could see an new wave of rage course through her as she bit her lip in suppressed anger.

"Sie ekelhaften Tiere töten mich verdammt noch mal! Ich werde eure Seelen in die Hölle verdammt!"

Aldo looked back Addles way, with hesitation she replied, "she said we were disgusting animals...and to kill her already, she will damn our souls to hell."

Addle didn't quite sympathize with this woman, for the love of god her husband was killed for aiding in the torture and death of millions of innocent Jews. While she just sat back with full knowledge. Addle could feel her emotions brew, anger was slowly seeping from her heart and into the rest of her body. This woman continued to insult her team in English and German and she was getting tired of it, before she could stop herself Addle rose from her spot along the wall. As she neared the blonde she hissed,

"Ekelhafte Tiere? Sie haben keine Ahnung, was du Heiliger eines Mannes hat, um Millionen von unschuldigen Männern, Frauen und Kindern gemacht?"

(disgusting animals? do you have any idea what you're saint of a husband has been doing to millions of innocent men, women, and children?)

The woman only stared back to her forcefulness with fear.

"Dann haben Sie den Mut, meine Männer, als ob Ihr angreifen rechts? Als ob du bist derjenige, der verletzt worden ist? Wenn überhaupt diese Männer getan haben dir einen Gefallen. "

(then you have the nerve to attack my men as if your in the right? as if you're the one who's been hurt? if anything these men have done you a favor.)

Addle grabbed a scalpel from the table beside her, a blinding anger rising from the pit of her soul.

"-und ich bin zu dir einen Gefallen tun."

(and i'm about to do you a favor.)

She brought the scalpel to the blondes throat, growling with disgust.

The woman began sobbing even harder, begging,

"Please! No, I'm so sorry! I'll do anything! I don't want to die!"

Addle felt a tinge of disgust towards her words, what a coward.

"I know why you tried to kill my Lieutenant..."

Addle brought her lips down to the Woman's ears, so she could hear her over her own bawling.

"Because. Your a filthy low life coward."

Without remorse the small blade raced across her porcelain throat, blood sprayed Addles body, drenching and matting her wavy hair.

She listened to the blonde gurgle as she choked on her own blood, watched the last few tears run down her face, and smiled as her body went still.

Without a word Addle walked out of the basement and back upstairs, leaving The Basterds a bloody mess to clean up.


	2. Chapt2

I don't know if I wanna write in third or first person...any suggestions? I plan on writing a bit about Addles past amd her meeting of The Basterds in a few chapters..

I resumed my spot at the kitchen table, glancing over my blood soaked hands as I rode out the euphoric feelings that had begun coursing through my veins the moment I slit her throat. The feeling only grew stronger as the notion of murdering someone who had probably seen me as their only escape in room full of large merciless men crossed my mind, the thought of giving false hope... Killing had it's own sets of rewards and consequences, but killing the same sex...it was something I had never done before, but it was definitely something I wanted to do again.  
I watched as Aldo made his way back up stairs, blotches of blood dotting his clothes.  
I looked into his eyes as he grinned at me.  
"Hugo told us what you said ta' that witch."  
He looked around before absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.  
"I don't know bout anybody else, but I appreciate it."  
I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as he walked away. Peering out of the kitchen window, I decided to take a shower as I noticed the sun dotting the hazy purple horizon, barely peaking through the trees  
'I guess I should start the day if I'm already up..'  
I sauntered into the small bathroom that I had the pleasure of sharing with several other men (so you could imagine the state of the poor room.) everybody seemed to clean up moderately for themselves, even if it was just picking their clothes up off the floor. The only thing I really cared about was the state of the shower and my toiletries, kept safe under the sink.  
As I turned the small knob, I cursed the plastic thing like I did every time I showered, the walls were extremely thin and I could hear someone turning on the shower two rooms away. I pulled off my pale blue panties and stepped into the shower. Trying my best to wring the blood from Hugo's shirt before pulling it off and throwing it to the shower floor. I began to lather myself, watching as Nazi blood spiraled pink down the drain. In doing so I couldn't help but think of the woman's disdain towards an innocent group of people, Hell basically my whole group consisted of Jewish men and I had a love for each and every one of them.  
I wondered what made people that way, so heartless, so...just fucked up?  
I couldn't help but cast a toothy grin as I watched her blood, her perfect Aryan blood fell from my body and diluted within the water only to eventually be washed away. That woman had probably been a self entitled woman, with dozens of Nazi suitors lining up for her, she had probably felt like a goddess...and now there she lay, body torn asunder, an empty husk, her powerful and all too important life taken by a simple 'mutt' of a woman. I tried diligently to hamper my giggles as I washed myself, the warm metallic smell of blood mixing within the foggy room, I failed miserably, letting go as my giggles transformed into a full blown fit of cackles. I rinsed the soap and what was left of the gore from my long tangled hair.  
I picked up the shirt and wrung it out one more good time before throwing it up on the shower rod to dry, in doing so I couldn't help but think of the German who I was too shy to really say much to, but the occasional "hey." I pushed the thought aside as I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a thin towel, though the puny thing didn't help me retain anybody heat, I had grown used to going without for the past 10 years. with the Basterds some days we didn't eat unless someone wanted to go out into the freezing morning and hunt something down. And still other days we ate like kings when someone could snare a deer or when the monthly rations arrived- which there was really no guarantee it would.  
Making the choice to move here in the past few months had not really been that big of a blow. Though Aldo liked to think that I was miserable half the time, I was grateful for everything The Basterds had done for me.  
I quickly brushed my teeth and slipped on my underwear before exiting the bathroom, I made my way to my room, and just as fate would have it I ran awkwardly into a certain someone.  
Hugo.  
I smiled awkwardly, because it wasn't enough that he'd caught me half naked, and watched as my cheeks flushed vibrant red.  
I opened my door when something that I thought never in a million years would happen, actually happened.  
"was hast du lachen?" (What were you laughing about?)  
My breath hitched, did Hugo really just strike up random conversation? In German at that! It was as if all knowledge had left my body, I was an empty vessel, I struggled to find words just as he began to arch an eyebrow in question.  
"oh ... Oh!" i laughed nervously, finding the words desperately.  
"nur Gedanken über die Blut aus dem Nazi Schlampe ... ich weiß nicht, es macht mich glücklich, ihres Wesens nichts in der Ende denken .. "  
(oh... just thinking about the blood from that Nazi bitch ...i don't know it makes me happy to think of her being nothing in the end..)  
I could see the ghost of a smirk on his lips,  
"ja das Gefühl wird nie alt."  
(Yeah, that feeling never gets old.)  
With that he nodded and walked away, to his room I supposed.  
I struggled not to faint, all my blood seemed to rush to my head as I smiled and mewled over him like a giddy school girl. I stepped into my room and fell back onto my bed, I sighed at what an odd person I was. A 21 year old woman somehow reverting to an ignorant teenager at the sight of a handsome man, yes I was something to revere.  
I bolted up as a knock came from my door,  
"Who is it?"  
"The only person in this house that has the decency to knock."  
Aldo.  
I fiddled a bit with my towel, making sure it covered well.  
"Come in."  
The look that alighted his features scared me...he was up to something, something that I would undoubtably be forced into.  
I groaned, "what is it..."  
He continued beaming,  
"Just caught word of a formal get together, got a man by the name of Klaus Abendroth attendin' and word is that he has some valuable information."  
He offered me his hand, I sneered but took it anyway, using my other hand to keep my towel up. I knew what he wanted me to do, I had done it twice before with success, but damn it was hard to remain civilized around all of those damn pigs.  
"Damn it Aldo you know I hate being the bait...plus I hate heels.."  
He pulled me close and put and arm around me, emulating dance, I struggled not to let him see that this was amusing me, as that's what he was striving at.  
"I know, I know. I wouldn't feel right walkin' round a bunch ah Nazis in a dress either. But one things for damn sure, you'd sure look a lot better doin it than I would."  
I smirked at the thought of Aldo in a fancy dress.  
It wasn't like I really had a choice, so I sucked it up.  
"Alright I'll do it...but I expect something for all of my hard work."  
I pulled away from him, a look on my face that told him I was not happy, he only grinned and released me.  
"Good, now get dressed and come downstairs so i can brief you on what's goin' on."  
With that he walked out and shut the door, leaving me to now stress over that for the rest of the day. I sighed, frustrated...there went my one free night it seemed... But I guess anything to get us closer to Hitler.  
I sat down at my old vanity, something the guys had helped bring from my apartment, I brushed the tangles from my hair and threw it up in a bun before putting on a bit of makeup to look presentable. Looking through my closet, thoroughly disappointed I settled on an old ripped up and worn pair of jeans and a long sleeved grey button up, noting that for my work tonight I would force Aldo to take me shopping.  
As I made my way downstairs I could hear Donny and Hirschburg laughing about something or another, but I wasn't really concerned with that because as soon as I entered the living room everyone fell silent. I wondered if it had to do with my killing of the woman, but really who cared? I was doing the word a favor...  
"Take a seat."  
Donny scooted over to open a tight spot between him and Hugo, I graciously took it, noting that Hugo was pretending to be very interested with the peeling wall to his right, trying not to make eye contact. It hurt a bit but I shoved it aside as Aldo entered the room and took a seat in front of us all, briefing everyone, but more importantly me.  
"Now Ace, you, Wicki and Hugo-"  
As soon as Aldo uttered that name it seemed everyone stopped breathing, the room became frigid. Why was he sending Hugo anywhere?! For one he would be recognized, and Two, I would give him five minutes before he went haywire and started a full on gore fest.  
"Won't he be recognized?" I blurted, hopping Hugo wouldn't think I just didn't want him to go, but I knew that was probably the question on everybody's mind.  
"Perhaps. But see you didn't let me finish." Aldo lit a cigar, taking his time puffing it before continuing,  
"Ace is going to pose as an amateur French model named Fleur, Wicki as your newlywed husband Albert Brandt. Now Ace your job is to attempt to get Abendroth outside, where Hugo will subdue him. After that yah' come back to the hideout and we're all in for one hell of a night."  
Aldo smiled slyly, getting a clear message across.  
'you'd better not fuck up.'  
The whole time I could feel Hugo stiffening beside me, I didn't know if it was from anger, embarrassment, or anticipation. What I did know was that tonight was going to be risky with Hugo even remotely in public, let alone around Nazis.  
Though I was worried, a part of me was kind of excited to be with Hugo on a mission. But there was also the issue of Wicki, I had never worked personally with him, I had usually done these alone, but again it didn't really make sense to just show up alone.

Six thirty soon came along, I sat at my vanity dolling up, bright red lipstick, rouge, thick eyeliner and long breath taking eyelashes. My hair was up, aside from my bangs that swept to the right and two Wavy tendrils framing my glowing face. I would never admit it but I loved dolling up, when I looked this nice I felt good, like no one could bring me down. I heard a knock at the door before a handsomely dressed Wicki stepped into my room, black evening gown in his arms.  
I looked at him through the mirror, smiling I said,  
"Good evening , your looking very nice."  
He smirked, seeming not to have expected a reply.  
"Aldo picked this up for you, we should be leaving in about 30 minutes."  
He lay it down softly on my bed, I nodded and he left, closing the door softly.  
I took one more good look at my make up before waltzing over to my bed, my initial panic seemed to be fading the closer I got to leaving. Picking up the black dress I inspected it carefully, it was silky and looked very expensive.  
'I hope Aldo doesn't think that this is going to make up for tonight...'

I worked on getting dressed, feeling a bit rushed...As I pulled on the dress I couldn't help but worry about how tight of a fit it was, emphasizing my breasts (which it barely covered.) and hips. I twirled around in my vanity mirror, arching a brow as I liked what I saw.  
'This seems like it's more of a treat for Aldo than me.'  
I rustled through my closet until I found my black heels, damned things, as beautiful as they were, they were hell on my poor feet after a little while.  
'One more thing' I thought as I fumbled in the top of my closet, pulling out some of the only items of value I had, in a small wooden box they were held, a diamond necklace and matching earrings, something that had been passed down through the family.  
Doing one more turn around in the mirror I concluded that I was about as ready as ready got. making my way down stairs I was greeted by wolf whistles and cat calls, causing me glow bright red.  
"Shut up!" I ribbed, unable to contain my embarrassment. Aldo walked up to me smiling.  
"Told you you'd look better than me." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver handbag. "Here, should you get into any jams."  
I took the small thing, opening it with curiosity, a small revolver gleamed within it.  
"Thank you."  
I was torn from Aldo's attention as Hugo made his way downstairs, fiddling with his tie, I couldn't get over how clean cut and handsome he looked, solemn face, hair gelled. I quickly reached out and took his tie into my hands, I smiled and said,  
"Sie sehen sehr hübsch." (You look very handsome.)  
He smirked as I finished,  
"Thanks."  
Soon Wilhelm found his way to us and we were ready to go, as we exited the hide out Aldo called, "try to come back in one piece!"  
Hugo took the drivers seat while me and Wicki got in the back, just a soon as I was ready to do this, butterflies began to flutter in my stomach, their wing tips tickling me, causing worry to slowly seep into my being.  
I lay my head on the window as we were on our way, the drive was about 30minutes long, and nothing but silent scenarios of failure playing out within my minds eye. I hated these kinds of missions, I would've much rather have been in the middle of nowhere, blowing someones brains out, not seducing some asshole.  
Finally we had arrived, Wicki glanced over at me, taking my hand gingerly.  
"sind Sie bereit, Fleur?" (Are you ready, Fleur?)  
"etwa so bereit, wie ich jemals sein werde..." (About as ready as I'll ever be.)  
I replied nervously, just like the other times, it felt like the first time, I felt like clinging to the seat and begging not to go, like a child forced to go to get a shot.  
Wicki got out first, coming around to my side and offering a hand, before I got out Glanced at Hugo.  
"I'm gonna try to get him in that ally." I nodded toward a dark gap between the buildings, he nodded and I let Wicki whisk me out of the car.  
Wicki put an arm around my waist and pulled me close, whispering in my ear before we got to the door,  
"We're looking for a tall brunette. Remember; Abendroth."  
I nodded and we entered the Mansion, a butler greeted us, he was a bit short with us,  
"And who might you be?"  
Wicki smiled graciously,  
"This is my wife Fleur, my name is Albert Brandt. We were invited by ."  
The man nodded and we walked on, I turned to Wicki,  
"What a rude little man."  
He only chuckled as we began to scope while trying to stay unnoticed, the blinding smoke and hundreds of mouths moving at once was a sensory overload if I'd ever seen one, squinting, I pulled at my husband for the nights arm.  
"Let's go to the bar."  
I tugged him through the crowd, it wasn't as if he really had a choice anyway,  
I could feel eyes on me as we sat down, I kept my arm around Wicki's arm, he was warm and smelled of expensive cologne.  
"Red wine, please."  
I chirped cheerfully to the bartender, he looked a few years older than me, and totally miserable, I figured he'd been dealing with self important assholes all day. He handed me a glass of crimson liquid and I turned around in my seat, scouting for a tall brunette, perhaps a man swarmed with people.  
Wicki gingerly grabbed my chin and made me turn to him before pretending to place a kiss on my neck,  
"Here comes someone, check out his uniform.."  
He released me and I took a sip of my wine, Peering into the crowd i saw him, a tall brute in an SS uniform made his way to the bar, he had a look on his rough face that looked like he was clenching his jaw so hard that his teeth would start cracking at any moment, He was big and intimidating to say the least.  
" would you like more scotch?"  
"Sie wissen, ich tue." (You know I do.)  
He growled.  
Me and Wicki made eye contact,  
"Ich komme wieder, Schatz." (I'll be back, sweetie.)  
I cupped his cheek as he stood,  
"Ordnung, mein Lieber." (Alright my dear.)  
He departed, I waited until he disappeared into the crowd before turning to Abendroth, feigning being tipsy I giggled foolishly, getting his attention.  
"Abendroth sagen Sie? warum bist du nicht ein wenig berühmt?"  
(Abendroth you say? why aren't you a little famous?)  
His eyes lit up as I sipped my wine, right away he took the bait, leaning closer as he downed his scotch.  
" Ich bin ein bisschen mehr als nur ein wenig berühmt, aber noch wichtiger ist, wer bist du Süße?"  
( I'm a bit more than a little famous, but more importantly, who are you sweetness?)  
I chuckled,  
"oh du bist ganz der Charmeur!" ( oh you're quite the charmer!)  
This was way too easy, though i wanted nothing more than to get sick, I jutted my chest out a bit before continuing.  
"aber ich wette, Sie sagen, dass alle die hübsche Frau, die Sie treffen..."  
(but i bet you say that to all the pretty woman you meet...)  
He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, he reminded me of a bear, a large slobbering beast.  
"du bist die erste, die ich in eine Weile getroffen habe." (you're the first one i've met in a while.)  
I bit my lip and fingered the bust of my dress, I watched as his eyes traveled to my chest.  
I leaned closer to him, i began tracing his jaw line with my fingers, whispering I said  
"ich muss sagen, Abendroth Ich bin wachsenden müde von diesen Spielen. ich möchte Sie zu mir wüten.." (i must say abendroth i'm growing tired of these games. i want you to ravage me..)  
His face seemed to go pale, I was getting to him.  
"aber Ihr Mann.." (But your husband..)  
I downed a bit of my wine, sneering  
"was ist mit ihm? er kann mich nicht befriedigen, wie ich sicher, Sie können mir."  
(what of him? he can't satisfy me like i'm sure you can.)

No less than five minutes later I found myself pressed to a rough brick wall with large hands groping every bit of my body, I kept looking for any sign of Hugo or even Wicki as Abendroth continued his assault, he began to pull my top down-and quite frankly that's where I drew the line, if no one was coming, I thought I could do it myself, but looking back I would know that this was a grave mistake.  
I brought my lips to his ear, speaking softly as his repulsive lips kissed my neck.  
"oh Abendroth? könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" (Oh, Abendroth? Could you do me a favor?)  
"Ja?"  
I pulled my revolver from my handbag, "Could you get the fuck off me?"  
He froze as he heard the click of the hammer, but something was wrong, in his eyes I saw devilish intent, before I knew what had hit me my arm was slammed forcefully into the brick, I cried out, dropping my gun and swearing I heard a snap.  
His other hand seized my neck and began squeezing the life from me, pain jolted through me as my air way constricted, gasping for air I tried to scream, but nothing came out. With my free hand I clawed at the large hand wrapped around my neck, gasping I tore into his flesh, my eyes were trying to shut on me, flutter shut and be done.  
"Your a tough little bitch, most of the little girls I do this to are dead by now"  
Trough my glazing eyes I could see his disgusting yellow smile.  
Just as my eyes shut for good I heard a sickening *crack!*  
I fell harshly to the cold cobblestone, unable to remain awake I slumped over, allowing darkness to take over.

I could feel something warm, something with a tinge of whiskey on my tongue, it spread quickly throughout my entire body, I felt rejuvenated and ever so slowly my senses returned, I could feel, something pressed to my lips, something soft and alive, a palm on my forehead. i could hear panicked talking.  
"Here she comes.." It was Hugo's voice.  
I struggled to find my way back, my eyelids felt heavy, and a little voice in the back of my head told me to go back into the relaxing blackness, I was half tempted to listen to that voice. But a sharp slap to my cheek was enough to snap my eyes open, I stared up into Hugo's eyes, My head was in his lap, his hand on my cheek.  
His expression was unreadable, but as I thought back to what led up to this I couldn't help it, tears started pouring from my eyes, I had thought I was going to die. I grabbed Hugo, sobbing into his chest like a blubbering child, the thought of my life ending on such a horrid note crashed through me, my body racked with tremors.  
"Sie Abendroth, ich habe addle." (Get Abendroth, I've got Addle.)  
"Alright."  
I payed no mind to what was going on around me, only that Hugo had picked me up and was carrying me to the car. I felt like a deer in headlights, death so close...I didn't want to move, I was in complete shock. If I'd had it my way Hugo would have never seen me in such a state, no one would've. Wicki threw Abendroth in the trunk while Hugo lay me in the back of the car. I curled up as he got in on the other side. He didnt say anything, but rested a hand on the side of my head, tangling his fingers within my hair. Wicki got in on the drivers side and started the car. My throat hurt and my eyes burned, all I knew was that my body was so suddenly exhausted I just wanted to pass out, and that's exactly what I did...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've taken so long, family, and school-jeez!

i want to thank everyone whos been reading and keeping up with addles story!:3

The feeling of death washed over me, it was pitch black, my body ached, and all I wanted to do was go back to where ever I'd been that had felt so nice. But the problem was, my body didn't want to cooperate, as i lay there my stomach cramped from hunger, my throat was parched, and everything just felt wrong. I couldn't bend my right hand, something hard and abrasive constricted me.

I slowly decided to become one with the world again, though god knows I didn't want too...

I groaned, my muscles all seemed to start aching in unison and worst of all, I hadn't even moved yet. Forcing my eyes open the first thing I saw was Aldo, he was leaning over me, i noted how gaunt his face looked, stubble adorning it, though through all of that what stood out the most was the look of reprieve resting on his consonance.

I smiled weakly at him, attempting to talk was out of the question. He only smiled back, his eyes seemed to carry anguish, I could tell he was blaming himself, it was written all over his pitiful face.

"Addle I'm so sorry..." He clasped my hand within his, his warmth radiated up my arm and into my entire body. I could only squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"How long have I been asleep?" I forced out hoarsely.

Aldo closed his eyes and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles before sighing bitterly.

"Three very, very long days..." He answered as if it pained him, he wouldn't look at me any longer, I don't recall ever seeing the Lieutenant so broken.

"Aldo." I whispered, he still stared at my bed, he was in deep thought. "i'm fine, really. I'm as tuff and stubborn as a mule, you know that."

As I said this I hoped he was listening, as it was paining me a great deal to speak at all.

"Addle, you almost died cuz of me...Hugo told me how you bawled until you finally passed out..." Aldo slowly released my hand and stood up, revealing to me a body fast asleep in a chair across the room, it was Hugo.

"I know he's blamin' himself too.."

I looked up at Aldo, he shook his head, "he hasn't moved from that spot sense y'all got back...won't eat..won't fight.."

I glanced at Aldo, surely he was joking? Hugo not fighting...It just didn't seem natural.

He drew his attention back to me,

"Alright, you need to eat somethin' I'll be right back. The guys'll be happy your up." He smiled, sullenness giving way to a form of excitement. quietly shutting the door, he left me to my thoughts...and not to mention, Hugo.

I stared at the still man across the room, watching his chest rise and fall.

Never in my life do I think I had seen Hugo so vulnerable, it was a bit unsettling to say the least.

In doing this I went against my own will, I bit my tongue. circumstance had brought him to me, and i wasn't really in the mood to "wait" especially now that I had just awoken from a sort of trauma induced coma. going against my better judgement I whispered,

"..Hugo.."

In my mind this utterance wasn't nearly loud enough to be heard and under normal circumstances it probably wouldn't have been, but I watched his breath hitch and his eyes flutter open. His bright animalistic gaze caught my terrified stare , and without trouble.

He quickly rose from his chair, a look within his eyes I had never seen before, a look of almost pure terror.

"Addle..."

I smiled weakly back at him, trying not to cower at the almost dangerous stare, his eyes seemed to pass me right over, like he was shocked that he was even standing before me, i could feel blood rushing to my face, only because his gaze was one of meeting god.

He kneeled at my bed side, sorrow imbedded within his almost whimsied eyes.

"...bist du in Ordnung?" (Are you alright?)

The way he stared into my eyes, the remorse imbedded within his words, I had never seen him in such a state, a man I had held in such high standards, someone I thought could singlehandedly make his way to The Fuhre, now this man looked like a lost child, something broken and vulnerable.

I could feel warm tears pricking the back of my eyes, I didn't know why I felt this way, I didn't want to see him like this. Something about his vulnerability was slowly tearing me away on the inside.

"I..I'm fine..."

I took his hand and forced a smile, inwardly cursing myself, ashamed of my weakness.

I began to remember the hand around my neck, my throat burned with new blistering energy. Pursing my lips as I continued to force back those damned tears, both from physical and emotional pain. I glanced over too the window, feeling his eyes on me. His hand caressed my cheek, causing me to jump, which in turn embarrassed me just a tad.

He gently coaxed me into looking him in the eye once more, his pools of aqua green entranced me, I felt secure within them, no matter how much sadness and self loathing they held within them.

Slowly, he leaned forward, his warm breath on my lips. I could hear my heart in my ears, beating impossibly fast, the heat that radiated through his touch, I had never met a man so capable of turning me into complete putty.

Before I knew what had hit me, Hugo's lips were on mine.

his kiss was sweet, sweeter than I would have ever expected from one of his disposition. My shock was quickly forgotten as I tried to remember how to breath, I softly began kissing him back, his lips were like velvet. With all of my being I couldn't have wanted more, the feelings bubbling within me were enough to send me over the edge. never in my life had I felt so wanted, nor felt a kiss with so much emotion behind it, and to say the least it had came from Hugo. This kiss held no lust or intent within it, only affection, only reprieve.

It felt like a thousand years had passed, like everything I had ever wanted had been accomplished and I was now a satisfied old woman on her death bed by the time he let me go.

The look he held within his gaze made me want to breakdown, he held the look of sullen relief, perhaps he was glad he had finally done that, I know I sure as hell was.

Before I had time to react Aldo had walked in,tray in hand, a look on his face. Now I didn't quite know what that look meant but I knew my stomach was about to devour its self at the delicious smells wafting from what ever was on that tray.

Hugo stood up and nodded to Aldo before exiting, I was sure a solid blush was planted on both of our faces.

Aldo smirked,

"I figured he had somethin for yah…"

I bit my lip to keep from smiling, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Anyway, I know you don't like squirrel, but its fatty and it should fill yah up good."

I only nodded as he sat the tray on my lap, I remember thinking strips of charred meat had never looked so good. I didn't waist anytime wolfing down my meager meal, not even caring that I was eating cooked rodent. I didn't even care that Aldo was watching me shove food into my mouth with a humored look on his brow. I just knew that sore throat or not I was eating something regardless and my stomach was purring like a snoozing lioness fat on fresh antelope.

"oh my god…" I gasped, having chugged an entire glass of water, my voice returning slowly, though still hoarse.

"I cant remember the last time squirrel tasted so good.."

Aldo snickered.

"So what was that between you and stiglitz?"

I stifled an embarrassed yelp, wondering why he would even care.

"I...I don't exactly know to be honest..."

A blush quickly painting itself onto my cheeks, why else would he have kissed me?

"I suppose he fancies me? Or just feels sorry for me."

I raised a brow at the statement, making Aldo grin.

"Now 'Ats were your wrong. Don't no body here pity you, if anything, you got yerself a new earned respect."

He sat down on the bed, taking my trey from me and sitting it on the nightstand.

I raised a brow,

"Your saying I had no respect before?" I said jokingly, feeling almost a thousand times better with food in my belly.

"And if I do recall, I'm owed for my services. I expect a sapphire brooch for that damn rodeo.."

He ran a hand through his dark hair that was just starting to show signs of age.

"Don't worry darlin' I assure you you'll get anything your pretty little head wants-and then some."

I sat up, crossing my legs while ignoring my body's protest.

"So what's become of Abendroth?"

At this Aldo grinned, he lay back on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Ol' Abendroth...He was a slimy sum' bitch-"

I cut him of.

"Was?"

"Bastard hemorrhaged last night." Aldo's face held the look of pure content, "though, I did get my kicks in I guess...got some information, stayed up these last three days, taking my time with the bastard."

My heart leaped, Aldo did that for me?

My sick curiosity got the better of me as I leaned in closer.

"What did you do to him?"

"Well first night...Hugo carried you in, Wiki was draggin' Abendroth in behind y'all...now I ain't gonna lie, I lost it, called all three of 'em men every got damn name in the book. I ordered Hugo to take you to your room, while I took Abendroth downstairs. That night I just beat the shit outta him when he woke up...

Second night I interrogated him, he didn't wanna talk so I gave him a choice, I said either I cut off your man hood or crush your fingers one by one with a pair o' pliers...eh, he cussed me out good. Up until I started on his hands, crushed his fingers, then I cut 'em off...he got a bit quieter, aside from the screams. But I could deal with that better than his damned talkin bout his 'superior race' blah, blah, blah... I cauterized his wounds before he could bleed out though...but he just got to me, I went to far last night, didnt staunch the blood quick enough...but eh" he shrugged, "last night was just over kill, I'd got what I wanted from him already..."

I sighed and turned my gaze to the window, feeling Hugo's lips ghosting on mine.

"And that information would be?"

I pressed, getting those clouding feelings out of my head.

"Just the sight of a temporary camp...apparently he was spost' to be there two days ago to take them to their permanent base...rations outta be runnin out n' what not... So I was thinkin we'd pay 'em a little visit..."

I watched as he fell back into deep thought, or at least contemplation.

"Anyways girly I'm glad your okay, freshen up and come downstairs and socialize before we go." He said suddenly, patting me on the leg, he picked up the trey and began walking out.

"Aren't I going?"

Aldo turned and stood silent for a second,

"...I wasn't planning on it...I figured you would want a few days to recover."

I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head,

"Aldo Raine, a nazi almost killed me. I am pissed. And I need to bash someone's face in."

He sighed,

"I'll think about it...but fer now just get up if you plan on doin anything."

He said in that typical southern draw and left me to my thoughts, bits and pieces from my predicament were slowly coming forth, no matter how badly I really just wanted to forget about it.

Though the one thing that stuck out to me was the fact that I had died that night, I could hear voices of the long deceased, both the damned and those within Salvation's arms.

My body had been withered away to nothing but an essence and I was floating between the rift of heaven and hell, not knowing exactly where I was destined to find eternal refuge.

But within my internal conflict I could feel warmth snaking its way around my limps, coiling within my ribs and into my heart. It pulled me away, I was being yanked back to earth. I didn't want to leave, I was finally free, for a fleeting moment I was at peace even if I had been uncertain of my final resting place.

The earthly heaviness returned to my being, the pain returned and every clingy and damp sardonic article of clothing returned to my body just to taunt my very existence.

I could feel it, the source of my return, the thing that had rushed into my being, whiskey tinged oxygen.

I didn't want to return, especially not after being teased with such treasures.

With every last fiber of my being I wanted to go back to that place, never wake up, but my peace just wasn't meant to be. Noises rushed into my already pounding head, pain exploded within my throat and I could still feel that source, providing me with everlasting oxygen.

The warmth left my lips, replaced with a sharp clout to my cheek. I forced my eyes open, everything was hazy, everything felt so foreign, like I shouldn't have been there. I was alive once more, even if everything within me had actually wished my attacker had choked every last bit of life from within me.

I remember the first thing I had saw upon my return, Hugo.

It was just dawning on me that he had been the source, He had grounded me back to earth, he had saved my life.

I couldn't help but simper, realizing that now I owed Hugo, even if I didn't for the first time he saved my ass.

I scratched my head, a bit scared as I felt knots- I had a terrible tender head.

Slowly I pulled the warm covers from my body, I noticed bruises and scrapes dotting the back of my legs and arms. My right wrist was undoubtably broken, and my whole body just ached in general. I forced myself up, groaning as my muscles stretched and my joints popped. I caught Hugo's scent on the white button up, which caused me to smile just a bit, I slowly made my way to the vanity, afraid to even glance at myself.

"You can do this Addle, your a big girl."

I squeezed my eyes closed and stepped in front of the mirror, I counted to three, and very nervously snapped my eyes open. Utterly appalled I gaped at the poor woman staring back at me. Besides running mascara, the wildly untamed hair and the look of exhaustion ghosting on my features- I now understood my source of discomfort, I was sporting a large purple and sickly yellow bruise that covered most of my neck, that was surely why my throat hurt so bad, it hurt to swallow or even form a coherent sentence. i gently fingered the sickly thing, sharp pains exploded within my neck and at the base of my skull, yes. I absolutely felt like death warmed over.

I forced myself to take a shower and get dressed, though part of me wished I could've sat in there forever and let the soothing hot water run down my body.

After pulling on a dark coat and equipping myself with two hand guns and a hunting knife I made my way downstairs, curious as to how everyone was doing. Immediately Donny had snatched me up, squeezing the air out of me,

"Damn Addle you had us worried!"

He exclaimed, everyone joining in with incoherent calls of affection, their high spirits making me wonder how exactly they had gotten along for three days, uncertain when and if I would wake up.

Not long after, we got down to business. Aldo prepped us on the locations and whereabouts he had forced from Klaus Abendroth.

"Is everyone clear on what they're to do?"

Aldo took a puff of his cigar before folding up the map and sticking it in his coat pocket.

"Than lets get the hell outta here and go kill us some nazis."

At this everyone couldn't help but howl with eager impatience, we had been out of commission for to long, even if it had been a week.

Every man in the room was lusting, not only for blood, but revenge, and I couldn't say I felt any different.

The Addle at the hideout and the woman in the field were two completely different entities, one a sympathizing human, the other a blind blood thirsting beast.

I couldn't wait to let that other side out...

I couldn't remember much of what happened on the way there, everyone was silent the entire 3hour ride, each full of rage that was not to be controlled.

I sat up front with Aldo and Donny, I hadn't seen Hugo sense our "contact" but I was sure he was in the back with everyone else.

We finally arrived, we were surrounded by thick brush and tall trees, miles from civilization. As we made our silent exit from the vehicle Aldo began giving hand signals. My blood was pumping, rushing through my veins, my body was quivering with anticipation, my face stern. This was the rush I needed.

Aldo motioned Hugo to a near by brush, and to my surprise Hugo motioned for me to follow, though it did not dawn on me to get flustered as timid Addle had already been taken by the beast.

I nodded and we dispersed, the crunching of leaves underfoot only made my heart beat faster and battle letch grow. We took cover crouched within the dead vegetation, I could hear Hugo's heartbeat, rivaling my own.

I glanced over, catching him staring at me, the ghost of a smirk toying with his lips.

He caught me off guard, looking away before whispering,

"I'm glad your okay."

No matter how battle lusted I was, my mind had understood that loud and clear,

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

He read my expression through the corner of his eyes, I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Hugo your distracting me damn it."

I tried not to look at him as to hide my blush, He only chuckled before standing, back against the tree, waiting for a signal of attack.

I remained crouched against the tree, staring at my black pistols, unlatching the safety, anxious as could be. I noted how unnaturally quiet the forest was, the birds didnt sing, the wind didnt blow, it was as if mother nature was in waiting.

Before I knew what was happening Hugo had snatched up the back of my jacket, pulling me to my feet before running over an incline, It was time. I followed in pursuit, all at once yells and gunshots began to pound against my eardrums, the only sounds that truly excited me.

I loved unloading my lead into warm bodies, war cries escaped my throat. It was as if the warm crimson liquid drenching the earth had somehow slaked my thirst and rejuvenated my raw throat.

This was definitely a temporary camp, rows among rows of tents painted the forest white, more men than I could imagine were counter attacking, our only advantage was catching them off guard. I didn't worry to much though, our snipers were making quick work of most of them.

My hot lead was finding its home within many warm bodies, taking up with The Basterds I had gone from simple girl to cold blooded murderer within a few months. I had killed 56 men, I knew this only because of my scalps. But even 100 wouldn't be enough, I knew that even if I lived to see the war end I wouldn't be the same...something within me would still yearn to devour mankind.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Aldo barked,

"Ace damn it cover me!"

I snapped my head back, seeing Aldo crouched behind a tree, angry germans converging around him as he repeatedly smacked the butt of his gun, it was jammed.

"Coming!"

My vision seems to pulsate with my heartbeat, my maxed out adrenaline allowed me to take out all of the men without error as Aldo fiddled with is gun.

I was five yards away as he finally smacked the gun back into commission, exclaiming with poison,

"Piece of shit!"

Before running back into the action.

Within minutes the world had fallen silent, bodies littered the wood, the guys began to salvage what they could from the camp and load it into the back of the truck before scalping the dead- this ordeal was a 'first come, first serve' basis, though no one was really competitive or pushy about it for the simple reason of, who was in a hurry to pay their dept.? No one here was in a hurry to stop killing, though it wasn't really like anyone was going to stop after their 100th.

I had taken to dispatching those who hid with the kiss of a knife to the throat, I had decided this was my favorite way of dispatching aside from torture, I liked to hear them bleed out and drown in there own blood simultaneously. I did this alone, letting out my anger and wrath as everyone else settled to begin interrogation or stayed on look out, they knew I wanted to do this alone, I held no fear for the Nazis, only wrath and hatred.

By the time we had finished I was up to 62 scalps, I had my new ones hanging on a large metal ring on my belt loop. Soon everyone had settled in the middle of the camp, sitting in a loose circle, eager to begin.

Three captives were kneeling with their hands on their heads, the looks of fear in their eyes caused a new blood lust to rush into existence.

I bit my lip. Hirschberg had a gun pointed to their backs as they bit they're own lips to keep from whimpering. We had no idea their ranks or names, they had all been in some form of sleep wear.

I sat on a crate, elbows resting on my knees, eager to see what was to become of the captives. Donny was violently practicing his swing and twirling his Louisville slugger, his nostrils flaired and I could see the bloodlust within his dark brown eyes.

Hugo had taken his place a few feet away from me, fumbling with his knife as we all awaited Aldo's next command.

"Alright, Alright, time to get down to business."

Aldo proclaimed as he took his seat on a crate, I perked as I heard his voice, like a dog awaiting a treat.

"Hirschberg! send baldy over here.."

"Go on!" Hirschberg jammed the back of his gun into a portly balding mans shoulder blades, causing the man to visibly cringe as he struggled to his feet.

He made his way to Aldo who motioned for him to sit. I couldn't help but sneer as he did what he was told, though some could argue this was the same old song and dance, we all looked forward to the end of the battle, when things finally got personal.

His grey eyes darted as Aldo reached into his coat, though he only pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"speak English?"

The man nodded.

"What's your name then?"

The man gulped, sweat beaded on his forehead as he licked his chapped lips.

"L-Lucas." He stammered with thick accent.

Aldo puffed his cigar, seeming to contemplate.

"So Lucas, mind tellin me where y'all was headed?"

A pained look overcame Lucas's face, he didnt want to answer, he bit his lip and looked around.

Aldo flicked the ash from his cigar, grinning.

"Now Lucas I ain't got all day, you need to tell me what you know or Donn-eh here's gonna beat your kraut ass tah' death with his Louisville slugger."

Lucas began to breath heavily, he was fighting and internal battle.

I leaned in closer, smiling with a yearning.

He didnt know what to do, die for his country or betray it for his life, and this thought only heated me more,

"bring es hinter schon!" 'Get it over with already!'

I taunted, earning a chuckle from Hugo.

The other two captives cringed at my words, and I could see the scared shitless looks on their dirt smeared faces, I knew what they were thinking, they had never seen such a woman, a lady out of order, treated as an equal. they wondered what The Basterds had done to make me this way and it scared them.

Lucas slowly replied, pain still reaching his face.

"We-we were on our way to a permanent camp..."

Aldo smirked,

"Mind showin me on this map here where it is?"

The German did as he was told, earning howls of approval from our men. Aldo nodded, smiling with satisfaction.

"Alright, Alright...now go on and tell me a little 'bout your self Lucas, I like to know who I'm talkin' to."

"I...I have a wife...two children, a boy and a girl-"

Also cut him off,

"Mind tellin me they're names?"

Lucas couldn't help but quiver, he was reluctant, perhaps he thought something terrible would befall his family.

"My wife's name is Shelly, my son is 2 his name his August and my daughter is 7 her name is Daniela."

He seemed to struggle with his words as Aldo cocked his brow,

"You lookin' forward to seein your family again?"

Lucas fell to his hands and knees, his face reddening, he resembled a hog to slaughter.

"Yes! Oh dear lord yes! Please please! Let me go, spare me. Those two men are to blame!" He pointed back at the shaking men as he grabbed Aldo's pant leg.

"I've never killed, I've never even harmed a fly. Those two have killed women and children!"

At this one of the soldiers jumped to his feet, causing Hirschberg to stiffen.

"dass Lügen Hurensohn! Er ist genauso schuldig, wenn Sie gehen, um uns zu töten nehmen diesen Bastard mit uns!"

Wicki actually stood at this, walking calmly over to the soldier, he pulled him away from us, though only a few feet, and began having a private conversation.

"Erzähl mir von ihm."

(Tell me about him.)

"Er ist ein Bastard liegend, hat er kleine Mädchen vergewaltigt und getötet Mütter. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass keiner von uns haben diesen niedrigen bückte. Er entschied sich, hier zu sein. Wir waren als Männer."

(He's a lying bastard, he's raped little girls and killed mothers. I can tell you none of us have stooped that low. He chose to be here. We were drafted men.)

He pointed at the man still kneeling, shaking like a coward.

"Bitte, wenn ich fahre, so zu sterben, möchte ich nicht, dass Bastard ausleben mich."

(Please, if im going to die like this, i dont want that bastard to out live me.)

This seemed like a long term thing, this was an old conflict between the men.

"Damn it wicki what's he sayin?"

Aldo shooed Lucas from his leg.

"He says Lucas is a liar, says he rapes little girls and said that if he had to die, Lucas was going with him. He also says that him and his friend were drafted men only, Lucas chose to be here."

I snared silently, not even noticing as my attention was brought onto Lucas, the monster.

"So you like em young?"

Aldo stood up, hands on his hips as he circled the portly man.

"They're lying!"

Aldo only stood still and flicked his cigar, smirking.

"Now Lucas you must take me for a fool, I see the flush, I see the sweat, and I see the fear in your beady little pig eyes, fear that I'll see through your shit lie, cuz I did, and now I see yer expression of utter hopelessness. Thinkin bout how your gonna get outta this one. well I can already tell yah yer not."

A weak surge of lust panged within me, Aldo's stern voice, deadly gaze, he seemed ready to kill, bringing the notion of torture, which I was subconsciously waiting for. Few things matched the euphoria of my regular hobbies these days, killing, torture, sex, and eating. Those were the only things that mattered in my universe, simple demands, a bit selfish too perhaps, but they kept me going, basic human urges that were all I could ask for, I never really needed anything else, hell I'd be happy with just the sex and food.

Not that I got around, by no means was I a tramp or whore.

The last and only relationship I had been in had been with a man named Till Krupke, love of my life for three years, he had proposed, we were to be married. My life was simple...Though one thing led to another...Things fell apart... but that's a story for another time.

I clenched my jaw as his dark honey brown eyes penetrated my mind, I could have sworn Till was staring me in the face. I was brought back to earth as Aldo's boot made contact with Lucas's jaw, throwing him back into the cold muddied ground.

"Quit your griping, don't do nothin for ya', just pisses me off."

Aldo kneeled at Lucas's side as the male attempted to sit up,

"I asked you a question."

Lucas searched his memory for that particular question, mouth agape, lips quivering.

"I-I-I...I..."

Aldo pulled out his impressive blade, Lucas's eyes went wide as he beheld the large silver- and not to mention-deadly thing.

"So what, wanna go home?"

Lucas began to nod-

"...pay 'at little girl a visit?"

At this his expression changed drastically, he sneered and spit in Aldo's face,

"I would never do something like that! Your sick people, sick!"

Aldo erupted in a fit of laughter as he wiped the saliva from his brow, while I just watched-eyes glued as if staring at the television, these men had all of my attention.

Aldo finally spoke as his laughter began to die down.

"What a world, raping a little girl is fuckin fine and dandy, but incest is just wrong- you disgust me, and I think it's time for you to shut up for good, that family is probably better off without you."

I pulled myself from my seat, awaiting Aldo's command, blade in hand.

Lucas's eyes blanked for a fleeting moment as he assessed his situation, eyes darting from me to Aldo only to be replaced with a gaze of pure terror.

His mouth seemed to want to spill words, but cries and muffled groans escaped, he reminded me of a child.

I could feel my adrenaline and bloodlust overflow and intermingle, no longer human, just something letching to bring slow painful death.

My throat constricted as unwanted words slipped out,

"Dammit Aldo how long are you going to make me wait?"

My superior turned his head to me, a smirk playing.

"Well hell, go on then."

I bit my tongue, a bit unsettled at the thought of speaking out of turn-and to Aldo for petes sake. He didn't seem to mind, though it bothered me.

But regardless I made my way to Lucas as he backed away with fear in his eyes, and here again came the euphoria, creeping within my marrow. The look within his eyes, knowing I was to cause his death.

I pounced on his chest, the resulting force knocking the air from his lungs, causing him to gag and sputter for air.

I drew closer to his face, whispering so only he could hear,

"Hi, ich bin Addlewolfa Grey."

I prepared to drag the blade down the side of his face when his fist made contact with my jaw, I yelped as I bit my tongue.

"runter von mir, du wertloses Hure!"

(Get off of me you worthless whore!)

I snarled as I recovered from the blow, my head and neck pounding with a fury.

"Now you've found your tongue, eh?"

I spit the metallic blood pooling in my mouth into his face as I grasped him harshly behind the jaw.

"Now seems like a good time to loose it again huh?"

I smiled ferociously, my body was shaking uncontrollably and now I was somehow watching myself from a third person point of view.

I watched with relish as I thrust my fist into his mouth, snatching his tongue and pulling it tight, I cocked my head with insane wonderment as I cut the pink muscle free from his body, blood showered my upper body as I laughed with pure content, this was the final feeling I had been yearning for, something that I couldn't describe, yet something my body knew well.

I could see Lucas's bloodied mouth form into a nonexistent scream and feel his body writhe beneath me, but I could no longer hear him, nor anything around me.

My vision was red and I could hear my laughter break the silence.

I ripped his shirt with my knife and began to slice deeply and viciously, knowing I wanted to inflict as much damage as I could before he either bled out or choked on his own blood.

I finished strong, as I felt his breath grow faint I began to thrust my blade into his chest, burying my blade to the hilt. My body continued to quake as I yanked the knife from his ribcage, his body was still and his breath came to him no longer.

I looked around, the guys each had their own looks of pride and perhaps envy-I knew how badly they wanted to be in my shoes at the moment.

"Nice job girlie."

I lashed out with my blade as I felt a hand on my shoulder, only to draw back with terror as I realized I had cut Aldo's forearm.

"Aldo!"

Jumping up I threw the knife down as he seemed to still be assessing what exactly had just occurred.

"Aldo I'm sorry."

I breathed as I drew a bandana from my coat pocket and took his wrist, I tightened the knot as I looked up at him, his eyes met mine, and within them I drew slight fear and anger.

"I didn't mean too. I was still in the zone you know?"

I laughed nervously, my natural high extinguished in an instant.

"It's fine. I get it."

He jerked away from me, I couldn't understand why. I hadn't meant to, he knew that right? I wasn't going to hurt him...

He turned from me, barking

"Alright boys! The others are yours, do what you want!"

He sounded as if his feelings hadn't changed for the battle, though I stared as he walked into the forest of tents and disappeared within them, wondering what exactly I had done wrong.

"Don't take it too hard, you just scared him a bit."

Wicki was suddenly behind me, cautiously he ghosted his hand above my shoulder before he wrapped an arm around me-he thought I didn't notice but it hurt.

"That's what I was afraid of...I didn't do it on purpose. He knows that right?"

I looked up at the large male with uncertainty,

"You know that...right Wicki?"

"Of course. Just leave him alone, the lieutenant will come back around."

I felt better when he didn't pause to answer my question.

I gazed back over to the tents, Aldo was nowhere to be found and I sighed. I watched from my crate as the men sat to work on there rightful flesh and blood bounty, Wicki stood away from us, leaning into a tree whist puffing on a cigarette, Hugo was nowhere to be found, perhaps wondering around. I noted that he never really did get involved in these sort of things.

I hadn't really kept up with him the whole time we'd been here, but now it didn't matter, I was worrying about my Lieutenant and my place within his being.

I was appalled by what I had done, hell I coulda nicked him with a sheet of paper and still felt like shit afterward.

After the guys finished up we prepared to leave, almost everyone was panting and covered in blood, in they're wake they left two disemboweled, crushed and almost unrecognizable bodies.

As we loaded into the truck I reluctantly pulled Hugo aside, taking him away from the others.

"What's wrong?"

He seemed to be having trouble sounding like he was genuinely concerned while still maintaining his cold disposition. I was having trouble looking him in the eye, especially covered in the constant reminder of Lucas and my encounter with Aldo.

"I was wondering if it would be to much to ask you...if you could take my place upfront-just for today."

I felt odd asking such a favor, but I couldn't face Aldo or even Donny at this point in time.

He didn't smile, its not like I wasn't used to it, but something about his usual somber disposition seemed to tell me he wasn't afraid of me, or at least of what I'd done.

"Of course, its nothing."

I could here the politeness within his voice, but it seemed more friendly than personal, more like he was talking to a buddy or acquaintance.

As I felt his tone hit more at home I couldn't help but feel even more damper, I wanted to know what was wrong with him...but it's not like I had the guts to say anything.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

I forced a small smile as Hugo nodded and disappeared to the front of the truck, I piled into the back of the vehicle before Aldo had the chance to reappear.

The guys talked on the way back, spirits brightened, you coulda swore they had just come back from a weekend stay at the finest brothel in all of Paris. They attempted to include me but I lied, saying I was tired and pulling my coat hood over my eyes to fein sleep, when in all reality I was mentally beating the shit out of myself. Even while no one seemed as disturbed by it as I, I was sure there would be gossip.

I made it a point to sit at the very end of the truck just so I couldn't hear the voices of the three men I was trying to avoid.

That evening I turned in early, showering to clean my body of the reminder of my folly. I didn't even bother to put on a nightgown, I was content to stay wrapped in my thin towel which just seemed way to comfortable at the moment. I stayed awake half of the night, thoughts meandering within my head, as the sky darkened to black I was alit by candle light, the orange flicker pulsating along my body seemingly a representation of the self hatred slowly flowing through my veins.

I had taken to leaning against my headboard, knees pulled to my chest, a dead and numb feeling pulsing throughout my body, I wasn't even thinking anymore, I just sort of existed.

Part of me was hoping for a knock upon my door, though the other half just didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

In the back of my mind I hoped that Aldo would understand that I was just out of it at the time, I hadn't realized it was him.

Though how would I expect him to believe it when I was having trouble believing it myself...

In the end I was forced to pull the covers over my body and force a light and restless sleep, dreams full of blood and things I wished I'd never seen-yet all things I had done to another human being at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

Aldo flinched as the blade made contact with his skin, slicing coldly into his flesh. Instinct told him to lash out, defend. But the look on her face made it hard to bite her head off like he would've one of the guys.

Her apologies did nothing to console him, if anything they aided in his wrath, only for the simple fact that he knew this was his fault, and now the fear within her eyes was the consequence. Clearing his throat he announced,

"Alright boys! The others are yours, do what you want!"He made his way into the sea of tents, his mind clustered. The cut, this was his sign, the warning he had been fought the urge to cuss up a storm, though still cursing himself to no end within his mind. This was his biggest fear coming to life, and it was all his fault. He had noticed the slight change in Addle these past few months, and he knew it sounded preposterous but he felt her growing more and more unstable with every life that she reaped.

He wouldn't have believed it had he not witnessed these changes himself, he pondered the thought of perhaps it was the fact she was a woman, perhaps her fragile psyche couldn't handle what him and the others had done.

And in doing this it led him to believe even more that he was the one at fault,he had driven her into it, given her the means and the power to. Perhaps had they not crossed paths she would have been better off.

He was waiting for the day she finally snapped, finally gave into the ever growing lust and listlessly dispatched the boys. These were terrible thoughts, but he had seen the things she could do.

Things ranging from gouging eyes with Ice-picks, mutilation of genitals, live dissections, and almost everything in between. But he had let her was the terrible thing, he even encouraged her to, and only for his own selfishness.

Even if she was blaming herself Aldo knew it was him, all him, though there was no way in hell she would say any different.

He leaned against a tree and inspected the bandana she had wrapped around his arm. He couldn't shake it...no all that was on his mind were his mistakes.

*flashback*

~Addle pov.

I stood quietly at the stove, frying chicken for my fiancé, last nights events still fresh on my mind.

Fear was still edging its way into my mind, and I don't think it had quite sunk in yet, bits and pieces were still coming back to me, my hands were shaking as I remembered him throwing me into the wall, licked my lips as I felt his fist connecting with my delicate flesh once again. I could feel fresh tears, though my blackened eye burned with a passion.

"Damn it.."

My body began to quake as my miserable reality hit me like a ton of bricks, I fell to the floor as my breath was taken from me. I couldn't do it anymore...a year of this shit, it was to much. Till used to be such a kindhearted man, so tender, never even said a cross word. What had happened to the man I had fallen in love with?

I whimpered as I heard the front door open, he was home, his uneven footsteps told me he was drunk once again.

I struggled to find my footing as I heard him on his way to the kitchen.

"Dinner smells good.."

He said huskily as he came around the corner, his golden hair was disheveled, shirt wrinkled and adorning various stains, his once beautiful eyes bloodshot.

I fiend a smile,

"Thanks... honey.."

Pulling him into a hug I pecked him on the lips, the scent of liquor on his breath sickened me.

I began to pull away as he caught my wrist, my body clenched and my heart sped to an almost impossible pace.

"You've been crying..." He smiled and said,

"Honey...I love you, you know I would never do anything that wasn't good for you."

He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I couldn't stand his words any longer, he sickened me, I finally snapped.

"Get off of me!"

I backed away as the look of anger creeped onto his features,

"What did you just say to me?"

Something was happening to me, something I didn't like, nevertheless I roared with newfound strength,

"I'm tired of this shit! This isn't love! I'm your slave! And I'm tired of being your punching bag you sorry excuse for a man!"

"You ungrateful bitch!"

He had me cornered, he went to grab me, instinct forced my hand around the nearest thing to me and without remorse I flung the pot of boiling oil into his face.

I cringed as he screamed and crumbled to the floor, the searing oil flecked my legs and I wasted no time running around him and out of the apartment door.

As the pouring rain soaked my body I began to hyperventilate, this was it, no turning back, and no where to go. My mind couldn't take much more, it seemed I could count on losing it soon. My tears blended with the cold rain as I walked into a dark ally and collapsed, I couldn't hear anything besides the thundering rain and my own sobs. I felt like I had been laying there for hours when I finally found the strength to pull myself up and lean on a brick wall.

I pulled my knees to my chest as I thought, Till would find me, there was no doubt. And after this, he would kill me.

I cried even harder, trying to escape was futile, what was I going to do besides wait for him to come get me?

"What's wrong with yah' girlie?"

I jumped as a voice shook my fragile being, I looked up to see am obviously drunk man, his accent was odd, he was most likely American.

"What do you want?"

I cried out desperately, I wanted nothing more than to be left alone, I wanted him to leave me be, leave me to slowly die on the inside.

"I asked you what was wrong."

Before I knew it he was sitting right beside me, arm around me, I feared his ulterior motives more than anything else.

"I don't know you...why would you care?"

I stiffened as he pulled me closer,

"Cuz girlie that's my job."

I peered up at him, curious.

"What do you mean?"

His pearly white smile lit the night as he briefly peered into the distance.

"Why I'm lieutenant Aldo Raine."

I quickly pulled away from him, staring at his silhouette in fear.

"Your an American soldier!"

"Well what gave it away?" He chuckled sarcastically.

I only scooted away further, begging

"Please just leave me alone and don't hurt me!"

Before I knew what hit me I had been hoisted up bridal style and was being carried off.

"I wouldn't dream of harmin' a woman, but I can't just leave you here. Why don't I give you some refuse from the rain? Just for tonight?"

I picked up a plea within his voice,

I quietly contemplated the consequences of going with this lieutenant Raine. It couldn't have been worse than waiting out the night in an ally for the cops or Till to find me...

"Okay-alright...lieutenant Raine...I'll...I'll go with you..but just for tonight."

It wasn't like I really had a choice, hoisted into his strong unwavering grip.

"Well lets get outta this gloomy ol'alley and get you warmed up."

My body fought my mind as I allowed myself to be pulled away from my chosen spot of dying, he began down the sidewalk as if my extra weight combined with his wavered sobriety did nothing to trite his movement, I was apprehensive as could be, I was wondering why exactly I had chosen to go with this strange man. Our way was paved with the pale yellow glow of street lamps and cobble stone. I hadn't gotten a good look at his face, even now if I were to look up all I would see was the blacked outshape of a head and a berate.

He smelled strongly of whisky, the scent burned my nose and almost made me sick as I thought of Till's drunken breath in me ear, the smell was overwhelming to the point where I was almost to back to tears thinking about the night's events.

"I...I can walk."

I squeaked out, trying not to sound like I was on the verge of releasing every bit of the fear and emotional havoc that had been raging through my veins for the past year.

"S'fine with me girlie."

Slowly the Lieutenant released me, he helped me find my footing before continuing down the cobblestone.

Soon we had reached the limits of the small town, we stood facing the vast wilderness, I could hear the rain hitting the dead autumn leaves that littered the ground, at this moment I wanted nothing more than to tuck tail and run, why would I walk into the dark woods with some strange American?

I involuntarily backed away, catching Raine's attention,

"Now don't you be thinkin' bout runnin' off. We done made each other a deal, and I don't know about you but I don't quite like it when I don't get what I'm promised, now come on."

What exactly did he mean? What did it matter to him wether I went or not? Once again fear began to light. He didn't seem like the typical American everyone had been blubbering about, or even like anything I had read. Though his English was so backwards I feared he'd make a translator faint at his atrocity to the English language.

I bit my lip, what was the point of lying?

"I'm...I'm scared."

At the expense of sounding like a small child I unearthed the truth, not only to this stranger, but finally to myself.

My face began to warm as tears pricked the back of my eyes once again, I was no longer standing in the middle of the rain with some American, I was a scared little girl all alone, shrouded in darkness, a darkness the consumed the body, the mind, the soul.

I don't remember what happened next, I remembered opening my sore eyes, still weeping, still soaking wet and scared. I couldn't see very clearly, it was too dark though something warm was cradling me, engulfing me... no someone.

I peeked up at a man, soaked just as me, he sat against the wall, me cradled between his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around my quaking body.

"Lieutenant Raine?" I choked out.

He looked down, a calmness in his bloodshot eyes, a warm smile playing on his lips, he whispered.

"The very same."

I didn't bother to take in my surroundings, but just as he'd promised I was warm, and the safest I'd felt in what felt to me was forever. I sunk back down into his chest, not caring that I was soaked to the core, for the first time in my entire life the smell of whiskey calmed my nerves and allowed me to sink into a deep dreamless sleep.

~Aldo P.O.V

After he'd reached the hideout, girl cradled within his arms, all he knew to do was sit. She had been bawling her eyes out since they had started they're journey to the hide, he honestly didn't think she was even there, her body was just reacting to whatever had startled her and her mind had shut off. All he could do was pull her close as she continued to wail and spill broken German, he craved the warmth she radiated as they were both wet and shivering, he didn't care though, he wanted to console her.

Now in the light he could see her face, the bruises, gashes, and cuts.

At one point she upturned her face to him, she was no longer bawling, though tears still escaped her closed eyes as she breathed unrecognizable words. Now he could see the full extent of her abuse, her pink lips were busted, left eye blackened, he could even spy hints of pink from the tears that fell from that eye. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster as his blood boiled, who could do such a thing? And to such and innocent and beautiful creature?

"Till...I'm sorry...this isn't right."

He listened closely as she began to speak hoarsely, she sounded desperate.

"Please honey...I love you, don't...don't you know that?"

She cringed and hid her face once more, as her body began to quake again.

She began to kick and scream like someone had her by the hair, she fought tooth and nail, trying to escape her tormenter.

Aldo only held her tightly, letting her fight out the fear and terror, he knew he couldn't do anything to help her, only wait as he stroked her hair.

~Addle *present*

I groaned as I awoke from a restless sleep, a faint aching was centered at the base of my skull, I ignored it and slowly sat up. I still felt terrible, I didn't want to get up at all, didn't want to have to see anyone.

Throwing myself back into my pillow I pulled the covers back over my naked body, my towel lost within the nights tossing and turning. I could only think of Aldo's face and the look upon it, pure terror. He was scared, and I was the reason...oh I felt so bad, I was dreading having to see him again. I owed the man my life and I turn around and hack at him with a knife, I somehow knew it wasn't my fault, but my subconscious just wouldn't leave it be.

I jumped as a knock thudded on my door, holding my breath I reluctantly peeped,

"Come in."

I froze as the door revealed Wicki, standing there with the look of calm I had usually seen him with. I wondered what, what was he thinking of all of those times he seemed to collective. I stared into his dark brown eyes until he walked in and closed the door,

"And what brings you here Corporal?"

I asked, showing more fear than I would have liked.

"Is...how is Aldo?" I bit my lip after asking, feeling just as stupid as yesterday.

He leaned against my door, his boots thudding on the wood as he crossed his legs and arms simultaneously.

He licked his lips and sighed before speaking,

"Aldo noch erschüttert, ich weiß nicht, was los ist mit ihm. Nur er weiß, was er denkt, aber ich denke, es ist deine Aufgabe, das herauszufinden."

(Aldo is still shaken, i dont know whats going on with him. only he knows what he's thinking, but i think its your job to find out.)

I cocked my head, replying questioningly to the corporal,

"Sie machen es klingen wie es ist meine Schuld."

(You make it sound like it's my fault.)

"Niemand ist Schuld Sie für alles. Aber das ist Ihr Problem, und ich denke, Sie schulden es sich Aldo zu besitzen bis es und versuchen es richtig zu machen, und schmollend in Ihrem Zimmer den ganzen Tag ist nicht zu beheben."

(No one is blaming you for anything. But this is your problem, and I think you owe it to Aldo to own up to it and try to make it right, and sulking in your room all day isn't going to fix it.)

I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it. He was so blunt that it almost hurt, but he was exactly right, it was my job, Aldo was my superior as well as a friend and I needed to justify my actions with a rational answer and not some scared excuse.

I stared down at my white sheets, muttering like a child.

"Ihr Recht ..."

(Your right...)

The ghost of a grin played on his lips as he looked off into the distance, those endless eyes entrancing all in its path. Perhaps they were the eyes of an owl, sharp to the point of stunning all in its path, yet somehow wisdom shown through even while the talons ripped flesh and sinew.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen ... Er ist in seinem Zimmer, hat fast den ganzen Tag. Gehen Sie einfach mit ihm reden"

(Don't worry about it... He's in his room, has been almost all day. Just go talk to him.)

I sighed as I had to face the inevitable of seeing him.

"Wie spät ist es?"

(What time is it?)

"kurz nach 10."

(A little past 10.)

"I guess I don't have a choice..."

I sighed and popped my stiff neck neck,

I looked back up at Wicki with a small smile.

"...Danke."

"No problem."

With that he exited my room, I listened to the thudding sound of his boots clamber off into the distance as I reflected on this situation.

I smiled softly as I remembered my predicament and the happiness Aldo and the guys had brought me in my time of need, my eyes watered as I thought of all the laughs me and the strange American shared and the things we silently cherished within one another.

I'm done, I thought.

Done being a coward, I'm stupid to play the victim here, just down right selfish.

I threw on my pale pink robe and brushed my unruly black locks before making my way to my Lieutenant's room.

I knocked softly while leaning on the door.

"Lieutenant Raine?" I whispered apprehensively through the wood. "May I please come in?"

I didn't hear anything, I only readied myself as I heard the door handle turn.

I backed away from the door, bitting my lip, not knowing what was to come. Aldo's welcomed body was revealed as the door creaked open.

His face was solemn, the bags under his eyes told me he had also eluded sleep's welcomed grasp last night.

I stared up into his eyes, preparing to speak when my throat started to tighten, my eyes watered, and before I could stop it I had pounced onto his warm body, tears blurring my vision.

"Aldo!"

He stumbled back in surprise, but quickly regained his footing.

"Aldo I'm so sorry! I know that in a million years I will never be able to make this up to you..." Now I was sobbing as I hugged his neck tight,

"Your the nicest person I've ever met and these past few months with you have been the best of my short life...your my best friend and I don't want anything in this godforsaken world to change that damnit!"

My tears wouldn't stop, neither would by incessant childish blubbering.

This was one of my downfalls, when ever I began to cry all English was lost, leaving me with my emotional and broken native language, German.

"Bitte Aldo..."

I was surprised and partially relieved as I felt him return my emotional embrace.

He never said a word as I continued my Germanic cries, only sat down on his bed and stroked my hair.

Minutes passed and my crying had ceased, replaced with slight embarrassment. Finally I pulled away from him, tears still threatening to fall, I stared into his eyes.

"Aldo I couldn't live with myself if I did something like that again...I'll take whatever punishment you see fit...I just..."

My breath hitched.

"I'm so sorry Aldo..."

I hugged him once more, he seemed to be holding something back, I knew not what, but I didn't care, the feeling of his warm assuring body against mine was all that mattered to me at the moment.

We sat in that silence for what seemed like hours, I took in his scent as my fears faded away.

"Addle... I need to tell you something."

His voice was strained, he sounded as if he was going to start crying as well.

I looked him in the eye, worried, the unfamiliar use of my name struck panic within me.

"Yes?"

In his dark orbs I could see a conflict brewing, fighting within, biting, scratching.

And in an instant he was smiling softly,

"It's...it's nothing...look," He paused as he looked around, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Forget about this whole ordeal, alright?"

I didn't understand, what was it?

"but something is still bothering you..."

I added.

He only simpered,

"Addle. Be a good girl okay? Just trust me."

I playfully tugged at the back of his shirt collar, I sniffed

"Don't talk down to me like a child just because I'm crying."

He only looked away.

"It's no big deal. Forget about it. No punishments. I know you didn't mean it Ace. Put it at the back of your mind."

He stood up and sat me down on his bed.

"But your not leaving the hide for quite sometime."

It hit, finally he hit me with the bombshell, whether he knew it or not. With all of my soul I wanted to object, cry out. But I defiantly stared into my palms and nodded, a lump reforming in my throat.

"I...I understand..."

I looked up and faked a smile "thank you, Aldo."

He only slightly grinned, as if he knew his decision was killing me from within.

"Go back to bed and relax, you look like you need the rest."

I nodded and exited his room, feeling like a feral dog being caught back on its lead.

~Aldo P.O.V

He watched as she shuffled from his room like a chided child, his inner turmoil twisting and binding his innards so-he wanted to throw up, he had almost said what he had been fearing most, but what in his heart he knew was best for her.

He had almost told her to leave the Basterds...


End file.
